


𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐱 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫]it was bound to end like this, but at least we can look back on each other with fond memories.a relationship with him was never guaranteed to last forever, it was his first love after all. you just wished that maybe you had a chance at competing for him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 16





	𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.

𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞.

from the moment you met him, it was clear to you that he wouldn't ever have space in his heart for someone else, it was too much for him to ask of anybody and he never did. 

it was something that you didn't want to think about. 

even knowing that you wouldn't be able to have his heart it didn't matter to you, as long as you were able to pretend that you had it even just for a little while was more than enough for you. 

you had convinced yourself that you'd be able to deal with things when it all ended. 

after all, you knew how it was going to end so why you get hurt when you knew what was going to happen in the ending?

but of course, considering where we are now, it's clear that didn't happen. 

if anything, you felt even worse than you would without knowing the type of person tooru oikawa is. 

tooru oikawa is a talented volleyball player for a professional team in argentina, something that he deserved more than anyone else you've ever met in your entire life. 

he's probably put in more work than anyone else, it was something that he deserved, you wouldn't and couldn't ever deny that. 

of course, being as determined as he is meant that he dedicated everything to the sport, not bothering to want anything else than that. 

with that, he isn't the best with relationships, after all, when you're the type of person that barely has room in their heart for anyone else it's difficult to keep anyone. 

it wasn't like it really mattered all that much to him. 

sure, he was hurt when things ended but it was something that he had to move on from, after all, he still had to focus on volleyball. 

he'd never have room for anyone else in his heart.

that was something that you both loved and hated about him. 

his unwavering dedication was what drew you to him in the first place but at the same time, it was the very thing that drove the two of you apart. 

it was small things at first. 

he'd show up late to dates, it was only a few minutes at first, then half an hour, sure, it was frustrating but everyone got late for a date or two. 

but that wasn't everything. 

it was then he'd be late by an hour, then he stopped showing up altogether.

you knew why.

he'd spend hours practising. 

it wasn't like he'd ever think about his own wellbeing so why would you think that he'd ever think about your own?

god, he was frustrating. 

even now you can remember the frustration you felt when you started to feel things break down, well, it's more accurately described as being the moment you realized things were breaking down yourself. 

it was obvious to you that things were breaking down for a lot longer than you wanted to accept. 

you could remember the disappointment you felt as you waited and waited, the embarrassment was absolutely overwhelming. 

everyone in that small café knew that you were being stood up as they just gave you looks of pity that made you feel like a crumpled piece of paper in the bottom of a drawer. 

why did things have to be this way?

before you realized how much time had passed a waitress approached you to tell that they were closing up shop, you could just feel your cheeks burn at that memory. 

even knowing that he wouldn't show up, you stayed there, waiting as hours and hours passed by. 

you hopelessly waited for him to come. 

it was a ghostly scene. 

the sky went from a canvas painted an array of orange and pink hues to a deep black sea, highlights of blue and white scattered throughout the sky. 

if you were being honest, you couldn't remember why you stayed there even knowing that he wasn't going to show up.

maybe you were just holding onto the hope that he would come or even call you. 

you would've stayed there for much longer, probably until the sun rose if it wasn't for rain starting to pour down on you. it was annoying but at least you had an excuse for why tears were streaming down your cheeks. 

it was another promise that he broke. 

when you talked to him about it, it was as if he didn't even realize how disappointed you were about everything, how disappointed you've been for so long. 

he broke you like a promise. 

you knew that he didn't mean to hurt your feelings or ruin anything on purpose. 

tooru oikawa was a terribly petty person but he would never make you cry on purpose, if there was anything that you looked back on with a smile was how hard he tried to comfort you when you'd cry.

but, even he knew that all the two of you were doing was hurting each other. 

and like that, a painful relationship came to an end that the both of you were expecting to happen from the moment you stepped inside that cramped apartment. 

what a disappointing relationship.

you knew nothing good would come out of it but damn, that sure was disappointing, you really didn't expect to feel your heart ache so much at your story's ending. 

though, you could barely call what the two of you had as a relationship. 

all you had was clandestine meetings that only lasted for a short period in time.


End file.
